1. Technical Field
One or more embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to a surgical robot system and a method for controlling the surgical robot system.
2. Background Art
Recently, robot systems for minimally invasive surgery including master consoles and slave robots have been introduced to and used in hospitals. An abnormal event or an unusual event may occur during the operation of a robot system for minimally invasive surgery. When such an event occurs, an immediate reaction thereto is urgently needed for safe surgery.
To meet the above requirement, the robot system for minimally invasive surgery is equipped with a light emitting device or a sound generating device operating when an abnormal event or an unusual event occurs so that the occurrence of an event may be immediately notified to an operator or assistant operator in an operating room
When the occurrence of an event is notified to an operator or assistant operator in an operating room through light or sound, the operator or assistant operator may be immediately recognize the occurrence of an event. However, it is difficult to transmit detailed information such as a position where the event occurs or a type of the event. Also, since it is difficult to transmit information about what caused the event or what kind of action to take in response to the event. Accordingly, there is a limit in taking an immediate reaction to the occurrence of an event.
The above-described background technology is owned by the inventor to invent the present inventive concept or obtained in a process of inventing the present inventive concept and thus it cannot be said to be a well-known technology published to the public prior the filing of the present inventive concept.